


What happened to the Creevey brothers?

by SinisterUnicorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Colin Creevey - Freeform, Multi, They move to New Zealand, What happened to the Creevey's?, dennis creevey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6370336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinisterUnicorn/pseuds/SinisterUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prologue to Dennis Creevey and the Mudmen.<br/>The series of events leading up to the story I want to tell about Dennis Creevey.<br/>(Spoilers- he joins a Vigilante group in New Zealand called the Mudmen and kicks major dark wizard and witch ass in the south pacific)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What happened to the Creevey brothers?

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about what happened to Dennis ever since Colin's death really.  
> And I've got this whole New Zealand magical history planned out, so I thought I'd mash them together.

In Colin Creevey’s first year at Hogwarts, his father Alfred (a milkman), inspired by the revelation of his son’s new magically expanded world, finally finds the courage to apply for a long desired promotion at the Dairy company he works for. 

By the end of his first month at Hogwarts, his mother Barbara had grown dissatisfied with her job as a secretary at the local medical centre. 

By the time Colin was petrified by the Basilisk, his mother decides to finally finish the nursing degree she put on hold 11 years ago. 

By the end of Colin’s first year, his little brother Dennis, after learning all about the magical world from his brother’s letters, waits feverently, beside himself with excitement, waiting for his own Hogwarts letter.

 

In Colin Creevey’s second year at Hogwarts, his father Alfred is both intimidated by and determined to succeed in his newly promoted role as head of Logistics and Distribution at the Dairy company he works for. 

His mother Barbara is fully committed to both her family and her part-time nursing studies. 

His brother Dennis is devastated after learning the absolute rarity of muggleborn witches and wizards (the chances of muggle parents having one magical child being 1 in 10,000; the chances of muggle parents having two magical children increasing to 1 in 250,000).

The week before his eleventh birthday, Dennis has already given up hope of ever getting his own Hogwarts letter and late one night as he looks at the multitudes of magical moving pictures Colin has sent, Dennis can no longer hold back his pain. 

It takes him a few moments before he notices that his tears are floating upwards.

 

In Colin Creevey’s third year and Dennis Creevey’s first year at Hogwarts, their father Alfred was promoted again- to the head of Import/Export division of the Dairy company he works for. 

Their mother Barbara, with two (two!) magical sons in boarding school and  remembering the helplessness she felt when Colin was petrified, jumped head first into full time nursing school. 

After hearing of Dennis’ run in with the Giant squid, their parents were shocked but not surprised. 

After hearing of the Triwizard tournament, their parents were delighted and intrigued by such a prestigious event. 

By the time Harry Potter appeared with Cedric Diggory’s body and announced the return of Voldemort, Alfred and Barbara were so terrified that only the solemn promise from Dumbledore to protect their children could convince them not to just take Colin and Dennis and run to the other side of the world.

Colin was scared shitless, but determined to protect his family, his friends, his school and his world.

Dennis however, was angry as fuck and determined to fight back.

 

In Colin Creevey’s fourth and Dennis Creevey’s second year at Hogwarts, their father Alfred (as head of the imports/exports at the Dairy company he works for) helped finalise an exclusive import contract with the biggest Dairy company in New Zealand. 

Their mother Barbara was now, after finishing her final year of study, a registered nurse happily working at a local health clinic.

By the end of the start of year feast, both Creevey boys knew Professor Umbridge was going to be trouble.

After only one class with Umbridge, Colin was indignant and Dennis was angry. 

Witnessing her harsh treatment of rule breakers and obvious hatred of muggleborns only served to bring out Colin’s compassion and Dennis’ more subversive side.

As her tyrannical rule gained momentum, the brothers heard of a defense club being created by their hero Harry Potter called “Dumbledore’s Army”. 

Colin joins the D.A. to perfect his defensive magic, determined to put his own safety on the line so that others don’t have to. 

Dennis joins the D.A. to learn how to fight back, at anything or anyone that dares to threaten his life or anyone else’s.

By the time the ministry of Magic officially announces the return of Voldemort, the second wizarding war had begun and the Creevey parents revisited their original plan of fleeing the country.

The Creevey brothers spend their entire summer holiday convincing their parents to allow them to return to Hogwarts, Alfred and Barbara only giving in due to the added safety that the castle offered (also giving them extra time to plan an international move).

 

In Colin’s fifth year and Dennis’ third year, Hogwarts became a whirlwind of clandestine preparation for the Creevey brothers, with the knowledge of a second wizarding war looming. 

They both threw themselves wholeheartedly into their studies, learning anything they could to help in the upcoming fight. 

Weekends at Hogsmeade turning into war councils with any available members of the now defunct D.A. and then eventually, any scared student who wanted to learn to protect themselves. 

Their war prep council grew exponentially with the help of Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood, reaching almost every student at Hogwarts. 

The war council made study guides for each year (which classes to pay attention to, which teachers to trust, what subjects to study in unimportant classes). 

When they had the time and space they taught each other spells, potions and techniques, anything that would help them stay safe, help them fight back.

For Colin, it was his opportunity to get stronger in order to help as many people as possible. 

For Dennis it was his chance to get stronger, to fight smarter in order to make a 

difference.

By Dumbledore’s funeral, their father Alfred had negotiated a job transfer to the New Zealand branch of the dairy company he worked for and their mother Barbara had received her international nursing qualifications. 

In what would have been Colin’s sixth and Dennis’s fourth year at Hogwarts, as muggleborn wizards, they would have been targets. 

As it was though, their parents had pulled them out of Hogwarts and brought them down to the end of the world. 

At first Colin was ecstatic at having his family (and others he had heard escaped England) safe- before realising (after a sobering period of his first magic class) that Voldemort’s influence reached even to New Zealand. 

Dennis was annoyed at being pulled away from the war but still determined to fight. 

Their first four months in New Zealand were spent adjusting to their new life- living in a different country, going to an integrated magical and muggle school, making new friends, learning different forms of magic. 

Both brothers after asking around, joined the school’s “outdoor pursuits club” or  as Dennis and his best friend Eli Fern nicknamed it later “D.A. downunder”.

They learned of Voldemort’s southern hemisphere supporters “the Dark Army”, they heard rumours about the vigilante group of wizards and witches fighting the Dark Army only known in the media as “The Mudmen”, they traded spells, potions and fighting techniques with the members of their outdoor pursuits club and they kept in touch with their friends from Hogwarts.

By the time their D.A. coins went off, Colin begged, pleaded and finally ordered Dennis and Eli to stay and protect their families as he and his boyfriend Nikau Packer created an illegal portkey and disappeared to the Battle of Hogwarts.

 

The worldwide celebration of Voldemort’s final defeat only lasted two days for the Creevey and Packer families. 

The two days before they received notification of their sons deaths. 

 

The funeral arrangements passed in a blur for Dennis and before he knew it, he was travelling with his parents and best friend Eli, along a country lane somewhere in New Zealand- on their way to the Packer family Urupā (cemetery) to bury the remains of his brother Colin and Colin’s boyfriend Nikau. 

Dennis barely had time to notice his surroundings when their procession was attacked by Dark Army fanatics, howling abuse, cursing the families that dared to call their deceased children War Heroes, their hateful slurs and venomous diatribes punctured by their frenzied hex slinging, causing chaos amongst the gathered families.

Unfortunately for the dishevelled assortment of dark magicians, several of Nikau’s first cousins were (suspiciously) more than prepared for an attack and the fight ended quick and dirty.

As the New Zealand auror force apparated in to clean up, the Head Auror headed straight to the first cousins. Dennis heard his friend Eli swear before he recognised that they were Eli’s older adopted siblings. 

Panic flared on his friends face and Dennis remembered Eli telling him his biggest fear- that he would be taken away from his new family at any time. 

Nikau’s father (and Eli’s uncle), recognising the signs of an impending panic attack took both boys by the shoulder, a comforting gesture for Eli not to worry about his older siblings. Talking calmly, he quietly reassures Eli of his rightful place in their family and the fact that his siblings will never do anything to put that at risk, before returning to his wife’s side and the funeral ceremony.   

Both boys could have sworn they heard him mumble as he walked away “besides, mudmen are too slippery to get caught”


End file.
